


hot.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, Vampires, heat waves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: As a vampire, Otto can serve as the opposite of a bed warmer.





	hot.

Otto does not need the sleep that humans do.

Oh, it is not true to say that vampires do not sleep _at all_ – certainly, they do! Most vampires take time to sleep, but it is a _different kind_ of sleep. It is a little rest, a little repose, for the mind more than for the body, and he recalls distantly that dreams were different, when he was human, once upon a time, so long ago. He dreamt every night, dreamt in pictures and experiences and feelings – now, as a vampire, it is different. His dreams are sporadic and short, and they consist of _sensations_ , of distant instincts, and nothing else.

Otto slept, before this, maybe two or three hours a night. It was all he needed, and he would take his little naps throughout the day.

But with William and Sacharissa?

Ah, with William and Sacharissa, it is… It is quite different, yes. He had not thought they would want him in bed with them, not when he is so _cold_ to the touch[1], when his heart beats so weakly as to be barely detectible as a pulse, when he is naturally so still in the night, but they _do_ want for him. He usually sleeps in the bed with them, and they will put a pillow against his body to insulate themselves, and _cuddle_ with him, and it is—

It is _cute_. He likes it, to lie on the outside of Sacharissa and William or on the outside of William and Sacharissa, have the thick pillow between their bodies and be able to hear their breathing, hear the irritable mutterings Sacharissa is prone to in her sleep, hear William’s occasional grunts and snores when he turns over one way or the other. He does not sleep as much as they do, but he likes to lie in bed with them…

He likes it.

And now?

Ah, there is a benefit here.

“No, no pillow,” William grumbles, and Otto laughs at the desperate way Sacharissa unbuttons his nightshirt.

“Vhat are you doink, please?” Otto asks, raising his eyebrows. “Hm, are ve makink love? You say no sweet nothings to me first tonight?”

“Shut _up_ ,” Sacharissa groans, and Otto spreads his arms to let William and Sacharissa drop onto the bed with him, both of them pressing their faces against the cool expanse of his chest. The Ankh-Morpork summer is boiling the filth in the streets and the scum off the top of the river, and the stench is so unbearable as to necessitate the windows be tightly closed, but the oppressive heat is too much for them to sleep under. They are stuck between the proverbial rock and hard place – the fetid air of Ankh-Morpork, and the stifling heat of their Gleam Street bedroom.

“Gods, you’re so cold,” William mumbles against Otto’s left pectoral muscle, and Otto smiles Sacharissa draws the top sheet loosely over her naked body. William is naked too, but Otto is still wearing his pyjama trousers, undeterred by the heat, and he waits, patiently… “Otto, can’t you take those off?”

“Hm?” Otto asks, innocently. “But these are my bedclothes – these are my clothes that I am wearink to bed. You two are tryink so hard to undress me, but you do not kiss me, you do not tell me I am handsome—”

“You’re very handsome,” Sacharissa says unconvincingly, her face buried against Otto’s neck.

“It’s too hot to have _sex_ , Otto,” William complains, and Otto laughs again, softly. This, this is… They are just so _cute_. So fragile are his human lovers, hm? So sensitive to the heat and to Otto’s teasing!

Sitting up, Otto shrugs off the pyjama shirt that they had unbuttoned, and he wriggles out of the trousers, but before he can stand to neatly fold them on the side, Sachrissa wrenches them out of his arms and throws them across the room, where they land haphazardly on top of the laundry hamper.

“ _Darlink_ ,” Otto scolds. “So messy!”

“Please, Otto,” William begs.

“ _Please_ ,” Sacharissa repeats, and Otto smiles slightly, coming back to them. They both _cram_ their bodies against his either side, trying to get as much of his cool skin against theirs as they can manage, and he can feel how warm they are… In the morning, he thinks, he will extricate himself and fetch them some cold water for their bath, but for now, he will cool them himself.

Sacharissa’s arm crosses over his chest, her fingers curling against his neck: William’s crosses over his belly, and his fingers rest over Otto’s thigh. This is so that they don’t touch one another, with their traitorous, warm-blooded bodies, and so they can get as much skin-to-skin contact with Otto as possible.

“My darlinks,” Otto murmurs, and he lets his hands splay over their backs. As soon as his cold fingers spread on their respective shoulders, both of them relax even further: Sacharissa lets out a most _unladylike_ groan of satisfaction, and William releases a blissful sigh. “Do you love me?”

“Will you get up if we say no?” Sacharissa mumbles, her voice muffled at the hollow of his throat, and Otto laughs against her hair.

“ _I_ love you,” William says loyally.

“Mm, I feel like is very easy to get _you_ to love me,” Otto says. “Sacharissa, you know, she is, ah, more difficult, harder level. I vant _her_ to love me.”

“ _Otto_ ,” William complains, and Otto kisses the top of his head.

“I love you,” Sacharissa says. Otto kisses the top of _her_ head. “I was talking to your chest.”

“Me too,” William says.

Otto lets his eyes close. He does not need the sleep that humans do, no, and he will sleep only a few hours, but it is all worth it, to have William and Sacharissa so close to him, so loving… And in the morning, mm, perhaps they _will_ make love… One at a time.

“I love you,” Otto says, squeezing them both closer. “Alvays, my darlinks, I love you.”

William grumbles in his sleep. Sacharissa mumbles something indeterminable.

Otto smiles once more, and lets himself drift.

 

[1] Although not _quite_ as cold as a corpse. It has been observed that vampires are usually seven or so degrees colder than their human counterparts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up [on Dreamwidth](https://dictionarywrites.dreamwidth.org/2287.html). Requests always open.
> 
> I run a [Discworld Comm](https://onthedisc.dreamwidth.org/), and there's also [a Discord right here.](https://discord.gg/b8Z3ThH)


End file.
